


Changes

by Alternative_approachtochronology



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternative_approachtochronology/pseuds/Alternative_approachtochronology
Summary: Late night brings out Chloe's insecurities





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tumblr originally as a response to Queercapwriting's prompt "Her arms don't feel like they used to" You can find me on Tumblr at alternative-approachtochronology

Her arms didn’t feel like they used to. Chloe shifted as the arms behind her reached to pull her closer, noticing the change, how different Max used to feel, how different they used to feel together. That only makes sense, she supposed, they were kids the last time they had sleepovers, and those sleepovers were … nothing like this. Those were younger days, trying to stay up as long as possible doing stupid things, trying her mom’s wine and spilling it on the living room carpet, futilely trying to hide it, watching Blade Runner for the fifth time, rushing to the remote every time there was a loud crash or explosion. Last night they stayed up as long as possible but to sneak kisses not alcohol, learning more about each other, the years they missed when Max moved away, cut off contact. It was morning now and Chloe couldn’t help but notice how different Max’s arms felt wrapped around her. Max wasn’t muscular by any means but still, her arms were stronger, warmer, miles from the twiggy twelve year old arms Chloe was used to being embraced with when they were younger.  
The change got her thinking; what if they’ve changed too much? Chloe knew for certain that she was miles from the person that Max had left. What if it’s too much? When will Max realize Chloe can’t be who she used to be? How long until she decides to leave again? She sighed to herself, everyone leaves after all.  
Chloe is dragged out of her brooding by arms tightening around her and a nose nudging its way to her ear. “Whuzz goin’ on? E’erythin okay?” Max slurred, still mostly asleep. Chloe hadn’t realized that her thoughts had caused her to curl in on herself, away from Max.  
“What if you don’t love who I am now?” Honesty usually worked with Max, so she decided to give it a shot, plus she was too stuck in her spiral to think of a good lie. “I’ve changed so much, been broken so much, Dad died, Rachel left, what if I’m not worth it?”  
“Chlo,” Max straightened, scooching back to roll Chloe to face her, “First off, you’re not broken okay? You’ve been through a lot that doesn’t make you less. Second off, I’ve always loved you, then and now. But Chloe, I’m in love with who you are now.” Max finished with a kiss to Chloe’s forehead and settled into her chest to doze back off.   
“Thanks,” Chloe smiled softly and settled back in, hoping to finally get back to sleep.


End file.
